


Au-delà de mes espérances.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cute, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Episode: s01e18 The Stable Boy, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Doesn't Become the Evil Queen, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Past Queen of Hearts | Cora/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning, Pre-Season/Series 01, Princess Regina Mills, Queen of Heart | Cora Dies, Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr. A + Parenting, Season/Series 01, Stable Girl Emma Swan, Timeline What Timeline, Young Emma, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Pré-saison 1. UA] : Henry Sr avait fait son choix, quand Regina avait douze ans. Il ne laisserait pas Cora gâcher la vie de leur fille. SwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr. & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Au-delà de mes espérances.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/gifts).



> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 10/08/2020 : watch?v=tFfr7k9gUOM
> 
> \- Image du 03/08/2020
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 12/08/2020 : A offre des fleurs à B
> 
> \- Mot du 14/09/2020 : Valse
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Prompt du 16/06/2020 "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"
> 
> \- Titre du 07/08/2020 : Au-delà de mes espérances
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Horoscope du 03/09/2020 Vierge : -Tu es une horrible personne
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Henry Sr.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un UA où Regina ne devient pas la méchante reine
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : E : Emma Swan.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un UA où Emma est palefrenière ?
> 
> \- Deux cent cinquante cinquième Et si : Regina n'était jamais devenue la Méchante Reine (OUaT)
> 
> \- Foire aux couples Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Regina
> 
> \- Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Dialogue 36 : « - Épouse-moi. - Pourquoi ? - Pourquoi pas ? »
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Cendrillon : Écrire sur un personnage qui a une relation amoureuse avec un personnage qui n'est pas de son milieu
> 
> \- Mort 34 : Votre personnage meurt empoisonné
> 
> \- La première fois que j'embrasse une fille
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : Écrire sur Regina
> 
> \- Demande en mariage 130 : Emma Swan/Regina Mills.
> 
> \- POP n18 : Hannibal -Excellent cuisinier : écrire sur les cuisines de Poudlard ou sur un personnage excellent en cuisine.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 141. Licorne
> 
> \- Célébrité du 10/09/2020 Lana Parrilla
> 
> \- Fruit et légume du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme
> 
> -CRÉATURE 2 : Licorne
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 37 : Henry Sr - Regina Mills
> 
> \- Façon de mourir 18 : Être empoisonné
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Personnage 7 : Regina
> 
> \- Mort 10 : Cora Mills
> 
> \- Je t'aime 1 : Je t'aime plus que tout
> 
> \- Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 1. « Il est temps qu'elle se comporte enfin comme une vraie dame. Comme une princesse. »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 40 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de Sarah, bon anniversaire choupette !
> 
> Ah et oui, Emma remplace Daniel et je casse le canon à plein de niveaux.

« Il est temps qu'elle se comporte enfin comme une vraie dame. Comme une princesse. »

Peut-être était-ce là qu'Henry avait pris sa décision.

Cora avait toujours été… ambitieuse, d'une façon déraisonnable, obsessive, malsaine, mais jusque là, cela ne la concernait qu'elle, et la façon dont elle pouvait gravir les marches du pouvoir, ou bien cela l'impactait lui, son mari, et ça, il pouvait gérer, mais Regina…

Regina n'était encore qu'une enfant, et Henry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que la princesse qui souhaitait tant devenir reine prévoyait pour elle, mais il savait en revanche qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il y avait trop d'ombres dans les yeux de sa femme pour qu'il puisse les ignorer, des ombres qu'il ne voulait pas voir apparaître dans ceux de son enfant.

Le prince Henry était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un idiot, il connaissait son épouse désormais, il la connaissait bien, et si, à vingt ans, il avait pu être assez naïf pour ne pas voir tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en sa femme, ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

« Son nom est Regina… parce qu'un jour, elle sera reine. »

Alors qu'il repensait à ses paroles, il se mit à frissonner, conscient que ce n'était pas juste un rêve ou un espoir pour elle, mais plutôt un but, et qu'elle serait prête à tout pour que sa fille obtienne une couronne d'or, fut-ce au prix du sang.

Il la regarda, écouta ce qu'elle disait, la façon dont elle voulait contrôler la vie de leur fille, et à terme la façonner pour la faire devenir comme elle, il regarda le monstre qu'il avait épousé, et soudain…

Il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

_Cora… tu es une horrible personne_ , pensa-t-il.

_Et Regina, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et c'est pour ça… que je dois le faire._

_Il faut que je la tue._

_§§§§_

Avant ce jour, jamais il n'aurait pensé faire appel à Rumplestiltskin.

Mais désormais, c'était le destin de sa fille qui était en danger, de sa fille qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, et s'il voulait la protéger de sa démone de mère, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'agir, quitte à traiter avec un monstre, avec le Ténébreux en personne.

Il n'aimait pas le sorcier, il n'allait pas le nier, mais si il devait faire appel à ce dernier pour sauver son enfant de sa propre mère, alors soit.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de l'immortel quand il réalisa qui l'avait invoqué.

« Oh, bonjour très cher, que voilà une surprise ! De tous les membres de ta famille, tu es clairement le dernier dans la liste des personnes que je pensais susceptibles de faire appel à moi ! Je me serais plutôt attendu à voir ta femme, ou même ta fille, et Henry se figea.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, lâcha alors le prince d'une voix sèche, et c'était bien cet homme qui avait fait de Cora ce qu'elle était maintenant, pas vrai ?

Il pensa à Regina, et frissonna.

Hors de question qu'elle devienne comme elle, ou même pire, comme lui.

\- Soit, soit, alors dans ce cas-là pourquoi as-tu fait appel à moi… prince Henry ? Fit-il avec une révérence qui était plus moqueuse qu'autre chose, mais le noble n'y fit pas attention.

\- J'ai l'intention d'assassiner ma femme.

Rumplestiltskin le regarda avec un certain intérêt.

Voilà qui était… inattendu.

\- Je vois, je vois… la vie conjugal n'est plus ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'elle est, continua-t-il avec la même froideur et la même rage dans les yeux, c'est vous qui l'avez rendue comme ça.

\- Non très cher, nia-t-il, je n'ai rien fait de tel, je n'ai fait qu'encourager ses… mauvais penchants, voilà tout.

\- Ma femme est un monstre de cruauté et de froideur, peut-être était-elle déjà ainsi avant même que vous ne l'influenciez, mais ça n'a certainement pas dû aider.

\- Ce n'est cependant pas de mon fait si ta femme a décidé d'elle-même de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le Ténébreux et les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est pour cela, murmura-t-il avec une profonde tristesse, qu'elle est ainsi. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose si on le remettait à sa place ? Demanda-t-il au sorcier, un dernier espoir vissé au cœur.

\- Est-ce que cela effacerait ce qu'elle a fait ?

Henry repensa à une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, et son cœur se serra.

Non, en effet.

Le sorcier soupira, un semblant de compassion apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Lui rendre son cœur ne changera rien, parce qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a fait en connaissance de cause, à part si quelqu'un a mis la main sur son cœur et la contrôle depuis des années – ce dont je doute – elle a agi consciemment, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Oh, peut-être ressentira-t-elle des remords, de la culpabilité, mais rien n'est moins sûr, et la connaissant, elle voudra s'arracher une nouvelle fois le cœur pour ne rien éprouver de tout cela, et tout cela aura été fait pour rien.

Henry aurait dû s'y attendre, vraiment.

\- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais… Elle est perdue… M'aiderez-vous à la tuer ? Demanda-t-il alors à l'immortel, une flamme de détermination dans le regard.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le sorcier aurait dit non, s'en serait tenu à son plan, celui de manipuler Regina et de noircir son cœur pour qu'elle lance le Sort Noir, et pour cela, il avait besoin de Cora en vie, mais…

Mais dans cette version de l'histoire, les choses avaient tourné différemment.

Dans ce monde, il savait où était son fils, et ce n'était pas le monde sans magie, alors il n'avait pas besoin de malédiction.

Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait l'aider dans son entreprise.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Pour éviter à ma fille un destin terrible ? »

Ainsi donc, le vieil homme n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir…

Il était Rumplestiltskin, il était le Ténébreux, il…

Il avait fait une promesse à son fils autrefois.

Celle de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, et puisqu'il allait bientôt partir, qu'il allait bientôt le retrouver, avec un peu de chance, il pouvait le faire en faisant quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

(Et puis, si ça lui permettait de se débarrasser de Cora sans rien faire, ça l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose en fait.)

D'un geste, il fit apparaître une petite fiole qu'il tendit au prince.

« Verse ça dans son verre, et elle mourra. Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il, c'est un poison indétectable, elle ne se rendra compte de rien. Même sa magie ne la sauvera pas. Quant au prix, pas d'inquiétude, considère cela comme… un cadeau d'adieu. Ou un cadeau de mariage en retard. »

Le prince le regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme voulant s'assurer de sa sincérité, puis il hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Le sorcier se contenta de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, et le père de Regina serra la fiole dans son poing, espérant de tout cœur que cela fonctionnerait.

Dans le cas contraire, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… et seul Zeus savait ce qu'il adviendrait de Regina après sa mort (car Cora le tuerait pour ça, il le savait déjà), et c'était justement pour cela qu'il ne devait pas échouer.

_§§§§_

Quand Cora s'écroula, sans vie, quelques jours plus tard, Henry eut le sentiment que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il s'autorisait à respirer librement.

(Jamais Regina ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.)

_§§§§_

_Six ans plus tard_ _._

Regina avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère.

Certes, elle avait été triste lorsque celle-ci avait perdu la vie, mais, libérée désormais de son influence néfaste, elle avait pu grandir et s'épanouir telle qu'Henry la voulait, libre et heureuse, insouciante aussi, toujours aussi gentille et bienveillante qu'auparavant.

Et puis… il y avait eu une nouvelle palefrenière, arrivée depuis peu au château, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, nommée Emma, qui avait attiré son attention, et celle d'Henry.

Parce que, depuis qu'elle était là, sa fille souriait plus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas lié à la présence de cette fille, mais le prince savait reconnaître l'éveil de sentiments amoureux quand cela se trouvait sous ses yeux, et il était évident que sa fille était tombée amoureuse.

_§§§§_

Regina était en train de cuisiner quand Emma était arrivée.

La brune, qui avant cela, n'aurait pas pu s'adonner à sa passion pour la pâtisserie, sa mère lui rétorquant à chaque fois que c'était une tâche réservée aux domestiques, avait depuis appris à cuisiner toutes sortes de choses, et elle était particulièrement douée pour les chaussons aux pommes, faits à partir de ces pommes rouges qu'elle aimait tant.

(Elle ne savait pas que dans une autre version de l'histoire, c'était un autre genre d'objet rouge qu'elle aurait tenu en main, un cœur, le cœur d'une licorne qu'elle était supposée exécuter, elle ne savait rien de tout cela, et c'était tant mieux.)

Aussi, en arrivant, la blonde, les bras croisés, la regarda avec un certain attendrissement, et de l'amour aussi, et, d'un geste, en toquant à la porte de la cuisine, elle fit sursauter sa bien-aimée qui se retourna vers elle.

Et Emma faillit éclater de rire en la voyant, cachant d'ailleurs sa main gauche derrière son dos.

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Lui demanda la princesse.

\- Oui, fit la palefrenière, amusée, tu as de la farine sur le nez.

Regina se figea et rougit, avant de s'essuyer le nez, sous le regard rieur de la blonde.

\- Merci… Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Emma révéla enfin ce que dissimulait sa main gauche, à savoir, un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter cela.

\- C'est… c'est pour moi ? Quand Emma hocha la tête, elle se saisit du bouquet qu'elle mit dans un vase, avant d'embrasser passionnément la jeune femme. Je t'aime, fit-elle, et avant cela, quand Cora était encore en vie, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça, elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer ces mots à voix haute, pas sans avoir la peur au ventre qu'on ne les surprenne toutes les deux, qu'elle ne les surprenne à tout moment.

Avant, elle n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse d'une simple palefrenière.

Emma sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, qu'elles dormaient parfois ensemble aussi, Henry était très certainement au courant de leur relation, mais il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Puis, regardant autour d'elle, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles dans les environs, elle tendit sa main à la brune.

« Princesse, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? Fit-elle en tentant une révérence plus qu'approximative. »

Riant, Regina la salua, avant de saisir sa main, et elles commencèrent alors à danser une valse hésitante, mais la princesse n'aurait jamais échangé cela contre une danse avec un des meilleurs danseurs du royaume, même si on le lui avait proposé.

Une fois la danse terminée, Emma la regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« Épouse-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je sais que je ne suis pas… ce que ton père aurait voulu pour toi mais…

\- Mon père ne sera pas le problème… ni moi d'ailleurs, seulement… ici, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons…

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

\- Peu importe que ça ne devienne pas réel, pour moi ça le sera… Alors s'il te plaît… épouse-moi. »

Ses derniers doutes envolés, Regina se mit à sourire, puis l'embrassa.

« Oui. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. »

_Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui demanderait son père quelques heures plus tard, et, une fois sûr et certain que sa fille serait heureuse, il lui donnerait sa bénédiction, et la laisserait partir avec cette femme, pour qu'elles puissent parcourir le monde, et trouver un endroit où elles pourraient se marier.

Elle ne savait pas encore, alors, à quel point elle serait heureuse.

FIN.


End file.
